


Houseguests

by MercurialMagpie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU- Modern, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny!Steve, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMagpie/pseuds/MercurialMagpie
Summary: Tony's all alone in his family's mansion, now that his parents are dead, and he really just wanted some roommates. If they were eye candy, well, even better. But he got a hell of a lot more than he bargained for with these two.





	Houseguests

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while since I've posted anything, but this BB seemed like the perfect thing to get my creativity flowing again. Art can be found at

Tony looked around the club and sighed. He was too young to feel this old. Barely 25, sometimes he felt closer to 100, but fuck if this music wasn't just too damn loud. He finished his drink, nodded to the group that had aggregated around him, and slipped off through the crowd to the back door. The air outside was cool and fresh, and the noise level was so much better, that he had to stop for a moment, turn his face toward the drizzling sky, and just breathe, getting his equilibrium back.

“You look awful stressed for comin' out'a that swank club.” The voice was deep, a little rough around the edges, and when Tony snapped his head around, he saw it came from a blond twink leaning against the opposite wall, nearly finished with a cigarette. The kid took one last drag, dropped the butt on the ground, and stepped on it as he sauntered closer. He blew out a stream of smoke, then, slowly, deliberately, he licked his gorgeously red lips. “I could help you out with that, relax you real nice.” He took the last step so they were nearly chest-to-chest and leaned up to nibble on Tony's ear, making him shiver. “Fifty bucks.”

Tony groaned softly, not even caring if this was some sort of setup. The dude was too tempting anyway. He nodded and reached down to undo his fly, but the other man batted his hands away. “Let me.” The next thing Tony knew, he had his pants around his knees, one hand braced on the rough concrete wall and the other tangled in the guy's silky hair. The blond started with sweet little kitten licks, enough to get Tony whimpering and panting, then switched to wholeheartedly sucking him down. Tony cried out, seeing stars with how good this kid's mouth was.

He was gripping hard, now, at the other's hair, his eyes firmly focused on the guy's shockingly pink lips where they wrapped around his dick. “Oh, fuck yeah, oh God you're good at that, oh yeah, suck it good...” He was approaching orgasm crazy fast.

“Hey! Get offa him!” Tony released his grip and whipped his head around to see a brunet in a leather jacket barreling down the alley at him. He instinctively took a couple of steps back, his dick slurping out of the blond's mouth. The brunet shoved him further out of the way, then turned to haul the blond to his feet. “Stevie! You ok? He hurt you?”

The blond -Stevie? Steve?- knocked the other's hands away. “I'm fine, Buck, I offered. I was just tryin' ta make my share of rent.” He was scowling, and looked like he might be about to start a rant.

But the brunet -Buck?! Really?- just groaned. “You don't have to do that, Steve, we-”

Steve got up in Buck's face. “Yes, I do. I know I can't work a regular job with my health, and I know how much I cost in meds every month, and I'm just trying to contribute a little bit-”

Buck slapped his hand over Steve's mouth. “Dammit, ya little punk, wouldja let me finish? I was gonna tell ya, we don't got rent to pay at all. Brock kicked us out.” Steve's face was shocked, starting to slide toward outrage, but Buck kept his hand firmly in place. “Said he could find more reliable roommates by the first of the month, so we've got three days to get out.” He paused for a moment, then added, reluctantly, “and he called us some names I'm not gonna repeat, 'cause you'll just sock him in the jaw and break your hand. Again. So, yeah. 'S not rent we gotta worry about.” He let go of Steve's mouth to run his hand through his (attractively disheveled) hair.

Steve was looking a little panicked now. “Shit, what are we going to do? At this rate, we'll have to move to Yonkers. Or... Jersey.” He shuddered a little.

Tony finished tucking his dick away and cleared his throat. “Um, ok, so this might be really weird, but I've got a couple of spare bedrooms, if you want 'em. Short term, long term, whatever. No pressure or anything, standing offer, anyway, I should probably get going now, leave you two to it.” He pulled his wallet from his pocket, got a $100 bill out of it, and held it out toward Steve. “Here, I was going to give this to you anyway, that was, wow, like, wow. Like I said, no pressure, you could show up tomorrow or a year from now, or never, never is fine...” Steve snatched the money like he thought Tony might take it back, and Tony backed away from them toward the mouth of the alley. “But it's 890 Fifth Avenue, if you're interested, I'll just, I'm gonna...” He gestured over his shoulder, realized he was pretty much on the street proper, and decided to just book it (walk quickly, a Stark never ran unless there were explosions) for the corner, where Happy could pick him up.

He spent the car ride home alternately second-guessing himself for extending the invitation and perving over how hot the whole thing had been, even ( ~~especially~~ ) Buck throwing him around. He dragged himself inside and into his bedroom, feeling even older than he had an hour ago, and started to get ready for bed. “Oh, JARVIS, there's a cute blond guy and a hot brunet guy who might be coming by, might even be moving in. Let me know if they ever show up, and give them standard access to the house, yeah? Cool, goodnight.” 

Tony face-planted on the bed, and barely heard JARVIS' “Goodnight, sir,” before he passed out.

~A~A~

Tony was just starting in on his second cup of coffee when JARVIS spoke up. “Sir, I believe your guests may have arrived.”

Tony perked up in interest. “Really? Show me!”

JARVIS obligingly brought up a viewscreen with the CCTV footage from the front gate, where the two hotties from last night were indeed arguing, Buck gesturing wildly. “-not just some brownstone with an extra bedroom, this is a God-damn _mansion_ Steven!”

Steve just grinned back at him. “Explains why he gave me twice my asking rate when he didn't even nut.”

Buck smacked him in the shoulder. “You are entirely too relaxed about all this. For all you know, he's planning to keep us chained to a bed as his sexual slaves. Or he's going to dissect us and sell our organs on the black market. Maybe he bought this house with stolen-organ money, _Steve_.”

Steve shrugged. “Pretty sure none of my organs are worth the effort of harvesting them, but I promise to avenge your horrible gruesome murder. And honestly, I'd rather suck one dick and live in a place like this than suck twenty dicks and still have to pay rent to Brock fucking Rumlow.”

Buck threw up his hands. “Fine, whatever, on your head be it.” He turned to the gate buzzer, muttering something Tony was pretty sure was “reckless little shit.” He pressed the button, leaning in toward the speaker. “Um, hello? Anyone there?”

Tony gestured for JARVIS to turn on the intercom. “Hello? I'm not expecting any deliveries.”

Buck shuffled his feet in a way that Tony shouldn't find nearly as adorable as he did. “Yeah, no, we, um... We met last night? In an alley?”

Tony made a thinking noise. “I don't know, I meet so many men in alleys...” He laughed a little. “I'm kidding, yeah, hi. I didn't think I'd see you guys again, honestly.”

The two at the gate exchanged an uncertain look, then Buck leaned toward the speaker again. “Um, I mean, we weren't sure if you were serious-”

Tony gestured for JARVIS to open the gate. “No, I was totally serious, c'mon in, I was just surprised, is all.” He got JARVIS to close the intercom connection and the gate, and hopped to his feet. “Well, this should be interesting.” He headed for the front door, and opened it just as his new houseguests got to the steps. “Welcome, welcome, _buongiorno_ -”

Steve continued up to the top step, but Buck halted a couple down. “Holy shit. You- you're Tony Stark. Fuck, no wonder you've got a place like this!”  
Tony laughed awkwardly and scrubbed at the back of his neck with the hand not holding coffee. “Uh, yeah, you caught me. Guilty as charged, I am in fact Tony Stark. Come inside and you can tell me your names.” He took a couple of steps backwards into the house.

Steve followed him in, and shifted the box in his arms so he could stick out a hand. “Steve Rogers. And thank you so much for even offering this, it's incredibly generous of you.” Tony shook his hand, a little surprised. It's not like many people their age shook hands anymore...

Buck stepped warily inside and hitched one of his duffel bags higher on that shoulder. “Bucky Barnes. Well, James, but only my boss calls me that. Jeeze, when you said a couple of spare bedrooms- Steve, what the hell are you doing?”

Steve had wandered farther into the hall. “Is that... a real Rembrant?”

Tony came over and looked over his shoulder. “Yeah, one of the only ones Dad picked out. I think he just liked the carousing. Mom was mostly in charge of the collection. You into art?”

Bucky moved up on Steve's other side and bumped shoulders with him teasingly. “My Stevie's at least as good as this Remy dude. Got a scholarship to art school and everything!”

Tony grinned. “Color me intrigued. You'll have to show me your stuff sometime. Oh, and feel free to rearrange whatever, and I'm pretty sure there's more in the attic. Speaking of, you want a tour? Course you do.” He spun away, took a gulp of coffee, and started gesturing. “OK, so hall to your right, the first door is the library, I basically never go in there, print is _passe_ , but have at. Next is the ballroom, thinking of turning that into a VR arcade or a paintball room, I mean the puns alone, but I haven't really had time to figure it out yet. End of the hall is Dad's old study, I strongly encourage you to have sex on or against every single surface in there, it'd serve the miserable old homophobe right.”

Tony abruptly turned and led his new friends in the other direction. “Down this way we have the dining room, those cabinets are all fine crystal, fine china, that kind of bullshit, but try not to break them? And here-” he finished his coffee and threw back the important door “-is the kitchen. State of the art everything, every pot and pan you could ever want...” He refilled his mug and looked around. “Um, not actually sure how much food there is in here, but you can always have JARVIS order things in. Oh, right, you should probably meet JARVIS. Say hi, J!”

“Welcome, gentlemen. I hope I can make your stay here pleasant.” Tony got an embarrassing sting of glee when both of them jumped and looked around wildly.

He caught the box that Steve almost dropped and grinned at them both. “He's my AI. Built him from scratch. He's wired into the whole house, he can help you out with whatever, but you can also ask for privacy, he'll give it to you, he's actually surprisingly polite, all things considered.” He handed the box back to Steve and gestured with his coffee mug. “Through this door, broom closet, laundry room, stairs to the basement. Basement's my workshop, though, and I'm pretty territorial. Maybe just don't?” He bounced on his toes a little, then headed back to the main staircase and up. “Next floor up is pretty much all bedrooms, take your pick, but you should know, the one at the end of the north hall a) has the best view of the gardens, if you want to draw them, and b) belonged to my parents, so that whole sex up against every surface thing? Goes double in there. End of the south hall is my bedroom, but here's the best thing about this floor.” He stopped at the first door down the south hallway, and threw it open. The inside was refitted like a small movie theater, with two rows of plush recliners, an enormous TV, and speakers in every corner. “You have access to every movie, video game, or TV show you can think of, the cabinet in the corner has all the game controllers, and the closet has snacks and drinks. Please, enjoy, I don't get enough time in here.”

Steve gave a low whistle. “Wow, Tony, this whole place is great, but 'specially this room! I bet we can get you up here watchin' movies at least once in a while, if we ask real nice.” He grinned so wide that both brunets found themselves smiling in response.

Bucky quickly turned it into a smirk. “Yeah, and I bet I can kick both your asses at Mario Kart!” He knocked his shoulder into Steve's just hard enough to jostle him, a gesture of obvious love.

Sweet science, Tony wanted that. He wanted someone who knew him that well and still had that much love for him. He couldn't deal with this right now. “Anyway, I have a ton of work, I'll be down in the workshop, let me or JARVIS know if you need anything, have fun storming the castle.” He did his best not to flee down the two flights of stairs, but when he got there, he didn't even try to rein in the impulse to turn on the cameras and watch those two beautiful boys.

~A~A~ 

Bucky and Steve stuck their heads into every bedroom but Tony's, and in the end they agreed with him that the master suite was the clear choice. They dropped their boxes and bags near the wardrobe, but it was the massive four-poster bed that really drew their attention. Bucky climbed up onto the plush mattress and bounced on his knees a couple of times. “Wow, this is for sure gonna be the comfiest bed I've ever slept in!”

Steve climbed up behind him, pressing his chest to Bucky's back, and leaned up to murmur into Bucky's ear. “Nevermind that, it's about to be the comfiest mattress I've ever fucked you into.” He pushed, hard, on Bucky's shoulder, sending him sprawling onto his front, then followed him down, covering Bucky's body with his own as best he could.

Bucky was far more breathless than that minor belly-flop warranted. “Really, Sir? You gonna fuck me good an' proper?” He wriggled his ass against Steve's crotch, relishing the groan he wrung out of the smaller boy.

Steve grabbed Bucky by the hair and wrenched his head up and around. “Better believe it. Y' won't be able to sit down for days. Gonna mark you up right, make sure you remember who you belong to.” He clamped his mouth around the side of Bucky's neck, sucking a bruise into the spot where it would be just barely hidden by a shirt collar.

“Nngh... You, Sir, always you. Please, Sir, I need you inside me...” Bucky was writhing with need, his hips jerking and twitching. “Please...”

“Mmph. Love it when you beg, pet.” Steve pulled away abruptly, sitting back on his heels and smacking Bucky hard on the ass. “Well, alright, then, pet, get naked and get the lube.” He grinned as Bucky yelped and scrambled to do as he was told. Steve peeled his own clothes off absently, more interested in the show Bucky was putting on. He stroked himself lazily, watching with delight as Bucky flopped back onto the bed, his legs sprawling out obscenely.

Bucky grinned, playing to his audience. “Would you like me to get myself wet for you, Sir, or would you like to do it yourself?”

Steve shifted closer, but didn't move to touch. “You know I love watching you touch yourself, pet, why even ask?” Bucky just groaned in response, warming the lube only briefly before twisting around to slide a finger into himself. Fortunately for both their sanity, he was plenty used to this, and the second and third fingers followed quickly.

Bucky barely pumped all three fingers a handful of times before he was turning to Steve with needy, almost desperate eyes. “Please, Sir, please, I'm ready for you, please fuck me.”

Steve pounced, draping himself back over Bucky's body and kissing him heatedly. He pulled back just far enough to make eye contact. “God, I love you so much, pet.” He pulled back a bit further, enough to look between their bodies, line himself up, and push in. They both groaned at the slow, delicious slide, and when he'd bottomed out, Steve took a moment to rest his forehead on Bucky's collarbone and just breathe. Then, of course, he had to bite again, leaving teeth marks on Bucky's pec. “And now I'm going to fuck you like the needy little cockslut you are.” He grabbed Bucky's wrists and pinned them on either side of his head, and began to thrust his hips out and back in, short, sharp little movements that wrung matching noises out of his willing victim.

Bucky's head was thrashing, his legs wrapped firmly around Steve's slim hips and giving him leverage to rock his own hips in counterpoint to Steve. “Oh, God, oh, so good, thank you, Sir, thank you for fucking me properly, your cock feels so good inside me, please, I want to come on your cock...”

Steve gave him a feral grin and sped up his thrusts. “Come on, then, pet, show me how beautifully you come on my cock. Come for me, pet.” Bucky's back arched almost completely up off the bed as he howled his release, ropes of milky white spurting out onto his belly, chest, and even face. A moment later, Steve cried out, his thrusts going ragged before halting entirely, pushed as deep into Bucky's ass as he possibly could. They collapsed in unison, Steve sprawled across Bucky's chest, both of them breathing hard but grinning harder.

Tony, watching the whole thing from two floors below with his cock in his hand, was pretty sure he was going to a Hell he didn't even believe in for being this big of a perv.

~A~A~

Sometime mid afternoon, Bucky was staring in dismay at the pathetically-few contents of the fridge. “Jeeze, he wasn' kidding about not havin' much here. Though considerin' it don't sound like we'll be payin' rent, I guess we can afford to fill up the fridge.” He took another look, as if more food might materialize, then closed the fridge with a sad shake of his head.

Steve closed the cabinet he'd been poking into. “Good news is, he wasn' kiddin' 'bout the equipment, neither. We could start our own restaurant with alla this.” He snorted a little. “Heck, I know you wanted me ta learn how ta make souffle, this'd be the place to do it.”

Bucky scoffed. “Yeah, you just work on up to that. How 'bout, for tonight, we just make somethin' nice for our new landlord, make 'im glad we're here, yeah? You think he's more a steak guy, or a lobster guy?”

There was a soft 'ping' over their heads, and then a British voice spoke up, confusing them both for half a second, until they remembered the AI. “If I might, gentlemen? While Sir does enjoy a good steak on occasion, I believe he would be much happier with a cheeseburger and a craft soda. Would you like me to order in the ingredients?”

Steve grinned. “Cheeseburgers I can do. Um, could you maybe direct us to a grocery store, instead? Gotta get used to the neighborhood.”

A moment later, both of their phones pinged. “I have taken the liberty of sending a map to you both, with the closest three food shops marked. Will that be sufficient, Mr Rogers?”

Bucky couldn't help snickering, but Steve scowled. “Yeah, that's great, but could you not call me that? I'm not on a PBS show. Just call me Steve?”

“If that is your preference, Steve, I shall certainly do so.”

Bucky was still laughing at him as they got their shoes and wallets. “C'mon, Mr Rogers, out into the neighborhood...” Steve punched him in the shoulder on principle.

~A~A~

Steve pulled the soda bottles out of the freezer (good, they were the perfect temperature) and set them on the counter, along with three glasses. “JARVIS? Could you let Tony know dinner's ready?”

“Of course, Steve.”

A minute or two later, Tony wandered up the stairs, looking a little confused. “What's this about dinner?”

Bucky shrugged, trying (and failing) to look casual as he set condiments on the kitchen table. “We figured, you prob'ly don't get a lotta home-cooked meals, an' you're bein' so nice, lettin' us stay here, we might as well do somethin' nice for you, right?” He got a better look at Tony and scowled. “But you better wash up before you sit down, you're all over grease.”

Tony blinked and looked down at his hands like he'd never seen them before. “Huh, I guess I am a little dirty. OK, sure.” He wandered over to the kitchen sink and scrubbed up, then joined them at the table. “Wow, this smells amazing. Did you guys make it yourselves?”

Steve straightened up a little (as much as the scoliosis would let him). “That'd be me. I can't work as much as Bucky, so I'm used to cooking and cleaning and all that. Burgers are kinda my specialty, though. You like?”

Tony nodded enthusiastically, swallowing in a hurry so he could answer. “Better than just about any restaurant burger I've ever had. Can I hire you as my personal chef?” Steve and Bucky both squirmed a little in their seats, looking at each other uncertainly, and Tony waved one hand airily. “Nevermind that, that's just the way I talk. Consider it a compliment and let's move on. I mean, I hardly know anything about you guys.”

Bucky paused in the middle of taking a bite, eyeing Tony oddly. “Y'know, that's a point. I can't help thinking, pretty trusting of you to take us in like this. For all you know, we're grifters, or thieves, just casin' the joint, lookin' to make off with that Remy Steve was starin' at.”

Tony used a fry to gesture at the ceiling. “Have you forgotten my own personal SkyNet? J watches the whole place, all the time. He'd alert me _and_ the police before you made it out the front door.” Tony munched the fry and studied them both. “Besides, a) you're both fairly honest people, and believe me, I learned to tell early, and b) I'm offering you rent-free living in a mansion, what the hell would you need to steal from me for?” He took a gulp out of the bottle in front of him, then gave it a confused look. “Is this... craft _root beer?!_ ”

Steve grinned. “Yeah, isn't it good? I can't have alcohol, with my meds, so we've been on this mission to find all the fanciest or weirdest sodas in the city. What'd'y think?”

Tony took a more thoughtful sip. “Huh, y'know, not bad.” He smiled back at Steve, a less forced smile than nearly any other lately, and asked him about his art studies, and all in all had the best evening he could remember in years.

~A~A~

At breakfast the next morning, Bucky was in a polo shirt and khakis while Steve was still in his pyjamas when Tony wandered upstairs in his ratty workshop jeans and a t-shirt. Tony looked Bucky up and down and raised his eyebrows. “Lookin' sharp, there, Barnes. Got plans today?”

Bucky sighed and bit mournfully into his bagel. “Retail hell.” He chewed thoughtfully, then gave a bitter little laugh. “Still better than waiting tables for... tourists.” He shuddered on the last word, and a moment later the other two did the same. “An' I got a train to catch. I'll bring home dinner.” He kissed Steve and headed for the front door, and Tony focused on the coffee maker for a moment so he didn't embarrass himself with a longing look or some bullshit like that.

Steve hummed disapprovingly. “Tony... Did you go back downstairs after dinner last night? Were you down there all night?”

Tony waved a hand airily. “It's fine, it's a thing I do. Can't always sleep with a brain running this fast, you know. Gotta keep it busy.” He finished doctoring his coffee and snagged a bagel out of the bag. “Plus, we're behind on a product launch, which always means more headaches for me... Bleugh. Anyway, you got anything fun on the docket for the day?”

Steve shrugged. “Just drawing, most likely. You've got some really nice pieces here, I could spend weeks just practicing my reproductions. Or I might explore these supposed gardens of yours, haven't gotten outside yet. Hadn't really decided yet.”

Tony grinned at him. “Well, sounds more interesting than my day, really. Should keep you busy, at least, right?” He topped up his coffee, muttering under his breath about the idiots in R & D. “Anyway, I'd love to be social, but I have to go fix, like, 15 people's mistakes.” He wandered back downstairs, nibbling idly at his bagel while his mind went in six directions at once.

~A~A~

Steve finished putting the sandwiches together and looked up at the ceiling “JARVIS? Could you let Tony know lunch is ready, if he wants to come up?”

But a moment later, it was Tony himself who answered. “Kinda in the middle of something, you can go ahead and bring it down here.”

“Um, alright, one minute, then.” He dug around until he found a tray big enough for everything he'd made, and JARVIS helpfully opened and shut the door for him. The workshop he stepped out into was certainly worth the security, though. “Holy shit, Tony, this place is amazing!” He craned his neck around, his eyes wide, trying to take in all the gleaming chrome and glowing holograms. “Like, seriously wow.”

Tony pushed away from the desk he was at and rolled his computer chair to the desk closest to Steve, a few holograms maintaining their positions around his head as he moved. “Well, I'm glad you like it. I don't let just anyone in here, you know.” He shoved the half-finished project, formerly scattered across the desk, into a haphazard pile at one end, and gestured at the now-clear end. “There's fine.” Steve set down the tray, took a sandwich, and held the plate out to Tony. He picked up a sandwich without looking, the other hand poking at one of the holograms, then twisting it, and he glared at thin air. “No, J, that's not enough power, but if we up the carrying capacity, we have to up the insulation, and there's just no room for-” 

A cheerful beep at his shoulder had Steve yelping and spinning around. Standing there was a... robot? It was a long, articulated arm, on a base with tank treads, with a video camera “eye” and a three-pronged claw. “Um, hi?” The robot chirped and bobbed its claw-head. “And what are you, then?”

Tony looked over, and spoke through a mouthful of food. “Mm, tha's Dummy. He's s'posed t' help...” He swallowed and grabbed a bottle of soda. “Honestly, half the time he's more trouble than he's worth, and one of these days I'm probably going to donate him to City College, but in the meantime he's my lab assistant. The other one's You, but he needs his servos replaced, so he's stuck on his charging station right now.” He gestured toward the back with his drink, then took a long pull of it. “Ooh, hey, nice.” The sandwich hung out of his mouth for a moment while he used that hand to poke at the hologram again, and within a minute or two Steve got the distinct sense he'd been forgotten about.

Dummy chirped and nudged Steve's shoulder with his claw (nearly knocking Steve over in the process), and Steve turned to look at him. “Hey, buddy. I'm Steve. You bored down here, with Tony all distracted? You wanna show me around?” The robot's whole arm perked up, somehow giving the impression of a dog that's just seen the leash, and Steve couldn't help laughing. Dummy backed up, and Steve followed, laughing again when Dummy started acting as a tour guide, gesturing to different areas of the lab and giving long, chirping-and-whistling descriptions of the corners and stations.

Eventually, though, they ran out of lab to explore, and Dummy went back to hovering near Tony in case he needed something. The two of them together were surprisingly endearing, and Steve felt the creative itch. “Hey, Tony? Would it be OK if I grabbed my sketchbook and drew down here?”

Tony, who seemed to be working with four different holograms at once, gave a vague nod-and-wave. “Sure, Steve, whatever you want.” Steve hustled (as best he could) to run up to his bedroom and grab his sketchbook and pencil pouch, and mere minutes later, he was tucked up on the ratty old couch in the corner Dummy had shown him, trying to capture on paper Tony's enthusiasm and energy.

Steve was as startled as Tony when, some unknown time later, a new holo-screen popped up off to the side, showing Bucky in the entrance hall. “Hey, anybody home? I brought Chinese!”

Steve waved his pencil in the general direction of the screen. “Hey, Buck! I'm down in Tony's lab with him, we'll be up in a minute. Meet you in the kitchen?” Bucky nodded, and the screen shut down again.

Tony blinked over at him. “Have you been here the whole time? What time _is_ it, anyway?”

_ping_ “The time is 7:34 pm, sir, and Steve has been in the lab since 12:46 pm. DUM-E has been an excellent host, and only offered one beverage that was unsafe for humans.”

Steve laughed as he gathered up his art supplies. “He was a great tour guide, though, dished all the dirt on this place.” He bumped shoulders with Tony as they started up the stairs.

Tony mock-scowled in return. “Don't believe a beep of it. He's a terrible liar, and he's out to get me.”

Bucky looked up from the bag he was unpacking onto the kitchen island. “I'm not out to get you, that's just collateral damage from my plan to take over the world. Hey, babe.” He came around the island and collected a kiss from Steve. “Hey, Tone, you got chopsticks around here?”

A few minutes later, the food was distributed and starting to hit their stomachs. Between bites, Tony waved his chopsticks in a 'get on with it' gesture at Steve. “So? You were drawing for hours, Rogers, what d'y have to show for yourself?”

Steve only blushed and squirmed a little bit, honestly. “I'm not all that good, I just, Dummy was so cute...” He flipped the sketchbook open to the new pages and shoved it toward Tony without looking at him.

Tony gave a soft whistle. “Damn, that's really good.” He flipped to the next page. “No, seriously. These are really damn good.”

Bucky chuckled. “I toldja. Stevie here's gonna be wicked famous one day.”

Tony grinned at them both. “Yeah, no, he totally is. These are...” He flipped through the last couple of new pages, then back a few. “Like, I'm almost worried that you're here for some corporate espionage, gonna steal my designs and sell 'em off to Hammer Industries or something.”

Steve made a retching noise. “Blech, Hammer. Overpriced, under-produced, _and_ made with slave-wage labor. No thank you. Besides, the UN is right there. I'm sure the Russians or the Saudis would pay top dollar for your ideas.” He grinned back at Tony, the banter stoking the flames he was already feeling growing between them all.

~A~A~

Tony was starting to hate this tablet design. Or possibly think that the R&D folks hated him. There was no way they could bring it to market like this, and he was pretty sure they'd wasted at least two months on trying to make it work. He was going to have to- What was that knocking sound?

“Tony?” It was a little faint, which made sense, when he picked his head up and looked around, because it was apparently coming through the door, which is also where the knocking had come from. 

It took him a second to remember who that could possibly be. “Steve?”

There was an embarrassed laugh. “Yeah, hi, me again. Um, I made lunch? And brought it down again?”

Lunch yesterday had been awesome. Tony hurried over to the door and flung it open. “Hey, lunch! Sweet! C'mon in, we can use the same table as yesterday. Bucky not here?”

Steve shrugged as he came into the room, bearing another tray with sandwiches and soda bottles. “Work again. Closing shift today, he won't be home 'til after dinner.” He set the tray down on the table in question. “Least I have plenty to keep me busy around here.”

Tony couldn't remember if he'd ever had tuna salad sandwiches before, but based on this one he definitely liked them. He scarfed down the first one and was halfway through the second when JARVIS pinged. “Sir, you have a delivery at the front gate.”

Tony grinned as he swallowed. “Hey, Steve, you think you could run out there and get that? I'd go, but I'm in the middle of...” He waved his hand vaguely at the holograms around him. 

Steve gave him a funny look, but shrugged. “Sure, I guess.” Tony couldn't help watching through the cameras as he headed up the stairs, out the door, and across the grounds to the gate. He accepted the package, clearly chatted with the delivery driver for a moment or two, and then headed back toward the house. Tony saw the exact moment Steve read the address tag, and the moment after when his casual stroll became a determined stride. Tony hurriedly closed the video feed window and went back to the plans he'd been wrangling earlier.

Steve clattered down the workshop stairs, the box held in front of him like it contained a live bomb. “To-ony? Do you know anything about this large, heavy box? The one from the best art shop in the city, with my name on it?”

Tony turned away from his holograms, toward Steve, and did his best to sound casual. “Oh, yeah. I mighta gotten you a couple things. I saw your pencils were sharpened pretty far down, so I got you some new ones, maybe like a new sketchbook to go with them? Don't really remember, it was kinda late-night? You wanna open it?”

Steve gave him a supremely suspicious look, but set the box down on a clear surface and tore it open. His jaw dropped bit by bit as he pulled things out: not just a set of the best drawing pencils on the market, but a set of colored pencils, also top-notch, _three_ sketchbooks, in three different sizes, plus coptic markers, drafting pens, tubes of paint... Steve set both hands flat on the table, took a deep breath, and raised his eyes to Tony's. “This... this is...” He was suddenly, though far too calmly, very angry. “What is this, Mr Stark?”

Tony raised his hands as his eyes widened. “Woah, hey, whatever you think, it's not that. Promise. Honestly, I really just was thinking of you, and how much you've been drawing with hardly any supplies, and really, I have way too much money, and I figured I could do something nice for you, and I probably went overboard, I tend to do that, if you meet Pepper ask her about the shoes, but I swear I don't want anything in return, well, maybe a drawing for down here, but that's it, really.” He bit his lip to stop himself saying anything else stupid, and just gave Steve his best puppy dog eyes. 

Steve sighed and deflated. “I guess if you did want anything from either of us, you woulda made it part of move-in. And this stuff is way nicer than I ever woulda got for myself...”

~A~A~

On Thursday afternoon, Steve headed out to meet Bucky at his subway stop. Bucky smiled at him, but still eyed him suspiciously as they strolled down the sidewalk. “Experience suggests you're here either 'cause you have bad news, or 'cause you're tryin' ta butter me up f'r somethin'. So which is it?”

Steve managed to keep his squirm to a minimum. “Um, I guess, the second one? Mostly I just didn't want JARVIS to hear.”

Bucky nodded sagely. “Oh, so this is about Tony, then. Get th' hell out now, or never-ever leave?”

Steve knew he was blushing, but he didn't let it stop him. “Damnit, Buck, how d'y know me so well?” He sighed. “Definitely the second one. An' I know y're gonna laugh at me, 'cause of how much I've bitched about Stark Industries over th' years, but, God, he's just so...” He searched for words for a moment, then just threw up his hands. 

Bucky let out a little laugh, but he was nodding again. “So Tony, right? 'S ok, Stevie, I get it. He's somethin' else f'r sure. Plus, he looks at you th' way everyone oughta, like you're incredible. I think I'd fall f'r 'im just a little just f'r that.” He chuckled. “Heck, don't think I'd even consider this with someone who _didn't_ look at you like that. But you want this, an' I'm not opposed, now we just gotta see if he's up for it, yeah?” Steve felt like a kid when he did it, instead of a grown-ass adult, but he still squealed and jumped up to wrap his arms around Bucky's neck. It was fine, though, because Bucky caught him and spun him around, grinning right back.

~A~A~

The rest of the week was much the same for Tony- he mostly buried himself in the workshop, Bucky went off to work or didn't, Steve drew in the workshop or out in the garden, they had amazing dinners together in a laughing little group, and Tony fell, bit by bit, more and more, in love with both of them. He knew it was stupid, futile. They clearly only had eyes for each other, and asshole he might be, but not so much that he'd try to break up a couple like that. He would just have to keep himself to himself and try to at least be glad he was helping them out.

And then there was the standard Friday-morning meeting with his co-CEO, which tended to just be Obie informing him what the business had done that week, how the stocks were looking, how the Board and the R&D department had liked his designs. Tony just sat and stared into his coffee, letting Obie's lecture wash over him as usual. It was just the same old, same old, 'responsibility to the company,' 'your father's legacy' bullshit. But today it took an unexpected turn. “Now, Tony, about these... boys, the ones you've got staying with you. Is this some charity thing, or what? Because we could just fund a homeless shelter in the borough, you never know what-”

“Actually...” The Brooklyn drawl had both Tony and Obie looking over at the library door, where Bucky was leaning smugly against the doorframe. “We're his boyfriends.” He pushed off with his shoulder and strolled in, all the way into Tony's personal space. “Hey, babe, how's your morning going?” He leaned down and brushed a kiss across Tony's lips, too quick and sudden for Tony to react.

Steve slipped into the room behind Bucky, and made a bee-line for Tony, inserting himself onto Tony's lap and snuggling close. “I hope you're done soon, I want lunch.” He giggled a little, and looked up at Tony through those antique-gold eyelashes. “Hey, remember that thing you said the other day about your Dad's office? Well, we were bored, so we took care of the desk and the couch!”

Tony had to take a moment to even remember what words were. Yeah, he was going to have to look for that footage later. “Ah, right, yeah, thanks guys. Yeah, it's, ah, been a productive morning, right Obie? But I think lunch sounds like a good idea. We could order in pizza. Obie, you want to stay for pizza?”

Obie was looking increasingly uncomfortable the longer the three younger men stayed in a tight cluster. “Nah, no, thanks Tony, but I should probably get back to the office, let them know about the decisions we made today. Meeting with R&D Monday, though, don't forget about that, they've got all those modifications to your new designs for us.” He hustled out the door, trying and failing to look like he wasn't running away.

“Well, that's got rid of him!” Steve gloated as he hopped to his feet. “I could definitely do with some pizza.” He turned and held out his hands to Tony. “And you can help us settle the debate. Pineapple: yes or no? Keep in mind that if you say yes, I might never respect you again.”

Bucky gave an outraged huff. “Excuse you, the sweetness of the fruit offsets the saltiness of the meat, it's a balance thing!”

Tony took Steve's hands and let himself be pulled to his feet, staring at their joined hands so he didn't have to see anyone's face. “I, um... I've never had pineapple on pizza. Nobody ever gave me the chance.” He couldn't help smiling a little at their whoops of fake outrage, even as he whispered the next part. (He couldn't get his hopes up. He couldn't let himself believe. That way lay madness.) “And, um, thanks for that, with Obie, messing with him like that. Quick thinking.” He glanced up at them and away.

Steve squeezed his hands and smiled softly. “Not just messing with him. We want that, you know. We want to be with you for real.” Tony looked up at him, startled. “We've already talked about it, a little. Whaddya say, want to try dating both of us?”

Bucky snuggled up to Tony's back and blew tantalizingly hot breath across his ear. “I bet one a' those chairs in the movie room could fit all three a' us. Wanna find out?” Tony might occasionally be bad with people, but he sure as hell wasn't stupid, and pretty soon they were upstairs getting comfy and debating which movies to watch, with an order in for enough pizza to probably last the three of them all weekend.

An hour later, Tony finished his current slice of pizza and tried to relax back into the space between his boyfriends (??? !!! did he really have _boyfriends_ , multiple?!), but he couldn't settle. “You don't have to do this, you know.” They both turned, confused, to look at him. “I mean, if it's just, just to pay me back, or, or what you do for a sugar daddy, or-”

Bucky put a hand over his mouth. “Believe me, we are not doing anything we don't really, really want to do. You're just too damn shiny to keep our hands off, y'know?” Bucky twined his fingers with Tony's, then brought their joined hands up to his mouth so he could kiss Tony's knuckles. “So no talk of paying anybody back, yeah?”

Steve claimed Tony's other hand, and kissed those knuckles. “And I'm really glad to get more chances to hear those _delicious_ noises you make. But later, we're not even halfway through this one, and we still have the sequel to get to.” Tony forced himself to relax properly this time, definitely aided by the fact that neither of the others had relinquished his hand. He actually felt something of a warm glow by the time they switched movies. 

By the end of the second movie, the warm glow in his belly had turned into a forge-fire, banked but ready for flashover the moment it could breathe. Tony squeezed both their hands. “Please tell me no one is waiting for the third date for anything fun to happen.” Bucky just laughed and moved in to kiss him. When they broke for breath, Steve caught Tony's chin in gentle but implacable fingers, turned his head, and kissed the breath out of him all over again. The next few minutes were a blur; the next thing Tony really knew, he was backing into his bedroom, leading both of the others by the hands they had never unlaced. He was still working on believing he could have this, that these two beautiful young men wanted something real with him, but the sparks in their eyes were going a good long way towards convincing him. “So, how do you want to do this? I've got lube, condoms, toys, all sortsa good stuff.”

Steve let out a sexy little growl and pushed into Tony's personal space. “Toys later. Right now I just wanna fuck you. I want in that gorgeous ass of yours.” Tony abruptly found his mouth dry and all his blood rushing out of the big head and into the little head.

Bucky laughed and crowded in behind Tony. “Damn, Steve, I think you broke his brain.” He leaned impossibly closer and murmured into Tony's ear. “Ain't it hot when he takes charge like that? You should see him with a belt in his hand.” He pulled back just enough to address his next comment to Steve. “See, here's the thing, though. I want Tony to fuck me... Hmm, you know, I'm gettin' an idea...” Tony was pretty sure he was having the same idea, and he moaned to show his approval.

Tony pawed at Steve's shirt. “Naked now?”

Steve laughed, and it had a sharp, almost cruel edge, but somehow it was clear he was laughing _with_ Tony, not _at_ him. “Definitely broke his brain, and we've barely started. Oh, this is gonna be fuuuun.” He leaned in and nipped at Tony's throat and collarbone as he unbuttoned Tony's shirt. The next few minutes were a blur of peeling off clothes until they were all deliciously naked and scrambling onto Tony's ridiculously large bed.

Bucky headed right for the headboard, laying back and spreading his legs obscenely wide. Tony started to crawl across the bed towards him, but Steve held him in place, then all but purred in his ear. “Isn't he gorgeous, all laid out like that? You want to prep him yourself, or watch him do it?”

Tony whimpered, images of both options bouncing around in his brain, but he knew he wanted to touch, wanted his hands all over that milky skin. “Can- can I?”

Steve stroked his hands along Tony's chest and hips. “Of course you can, baby. Go ahead.” He handed Tony the lube, and shifted off to the side a little so he could watch. Tony all but scrambled up the bed and between Bucky's legs. He spent a few minutes just running his hands up and down Bucky's thighs and stomach (and, of course, kissing wherever he could reach), then slicked up two fingers and slid them in with no warning.

“Holy fuck!” Bucky lived up to his name, his hips bucking wildly into the air. “Ohgod, Tony, fuck yes, don't hold back.” His hands flailed out, until one caught in Tony's hair and the other on Steve's shoulder. He gripped them both for dear life as Tony wasted no time scissoring his fingers wide and adding a third one. “Ohhh, Tony, fuckin' magic hands, fuck, please, God, please...” He tugged at Tony's hair, hoping that got his meaning across. 

Tony sucked, just for a moment, on Bucky's dick, then slid his fingers out and slithered up Bucky's body. “It's ok, sweetheart, I got you. Fuck, you're already so good for me, this is going to be good.” He pulled back just far enough to fumble on the condom, slick himself up, and line up.

“Tony, baby.” He paused, turning to look at Steve, who had a wicked gleam in his eye. “Don't forget, once you're in him, you're going to have to hold nice and still for me while I prep you. You ready for that?”

Tony's breath caught, and he had to take a moment to mentally steady himself, before nodding and pushing himself into... “Ohh, so hot. So fucking tight. Oh, God, sweetheart, so good, so fucking good...” Before he realized it, he'd bottomed out, his hips pressing against Bucky's butt cheeks as though they could merge. He froze there, panting as his world narrowed to the gorgeous heat surrounding his dick and the steely grey eyes locked with his.

And then Steve bit his butt cheek, making Tony jerk and yelp. “You have no idea how beautiful the two of you look together. I kinda wanna make you guys stay like this while I draw you.” Both brunets whimpered desperately, and Steve chuckled again. “Yeah, maybe next time. Alright, baby, spread your legs a bit wider, lemme see you.” Tony obeyed, almost helplessly, and a moment later two slim, slick fingers were sliding inside him. He groaned his approval, panting against Bucky's shoulder, and Steve immediately set to scissoring him open. “Mm, so tight. Gonna be a treat to fuck you, y're gonna be so good for me...” Almost before he was ready for it, Steve was adding a third finger. 

Tony's fingers clutched at Bucky's shoulders as he let out little whimpers. Bucky ran soothing hands up and down his back. “God, Tony, those noises... I swear, I could practically get off just on the noises you make. Oh, and you're being a good boy for us, aren't you? Not movin' y'r ass at all...”

Steve purred and nibbled Tony's other butt cheek. “So good, baby, so pretty laid out for me like this. Almost there, almost.” He added a generous dollop of lube, then folded all four fingers into a tight shape and pushed them in, in, in, all the way to the knuckle. Tony's breathing was rough and shuddery, his skin twitching under their hands, but when Steve started to pull his hand out, Tony let out a heartbroken little whine, and when Steve pushed back in, Tony gave a heartfelt groan, and every muscle in his body went tremblingly slack all at once. Steve worked his fingers in and out a few times, until Tony's body almost sucked him in past the knuckle. Steve groaned at the sight of it. “Oh, fuck, baby, I bet I could get my whole fist into you!”

Tony was trying _so_ hard to be good, but he couldn't hold still any longer at the thought of that. His hips thrashed, as much as they could, trapped as he was. “Anything, sir, please. Your fist or your dick or whatever, just please, please fuck me!”

Steve draped his body along Tony's back. “God, baby, you are gorgeous when you beg. Gonna get a lot more of that outta you. Later.” He pulled back and slid his fingers out, making Tony whimper and writhe some more.

Bucky groaned. “Oh, fuck, yeah. Love the way you move...”

Tony heard Steve open the condom and slide it on, and then one of his hands was on Tony's hip. “Alright, Buck, hold 'im still for me.” Bucky obediently wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders and hooked his heels around the back of Tony's knees, effectively pinning him, splayed open, for Steve's carnal enjoyment. He wasted no more time, sliding all the way in in one push, then had to pause to catch his breath. “Oh, fuck, goddamn Tony baby, so hot, so tight, so good for me, fuuuuck.” He pulled partway out, then snapped his hips in, wringing cries of surprise and pleasure from both Tony and Bucky. He grinned that same bloodthirsty grin, and set up a hard, sharp rhythm. Bucky was immediately reduced to a chant that was little more than 'fuck,' 'God,' and their names, while Tony couldn't form words at all, and was just moaning and gasping. “Oh, yeah, look at you, my beautiful boys. Oh, fuck, baby, you like this, you like me using you to fuck him? God, so good, you're so good, you're perfect, baby, oh, fuck...”

Tony might be ashamed to admit it later, but Steve's version of dirty talk tipped him over the edge as much as the sensations overwhelming him. He howled and convulsed, his vision gone to white and his ears full of silent static. He was distantly aware of Steve's rhythm stuttering, of Bucky clenching around him, but the next thing he was coherent enough to notice was how good it felt to be pressed against Bucky's chest, to have Steve plastered to his back.

Eventually Bucky groaned and squirmed. “You fellas are great an' all, but I'd like to be able to breathe at some point.” Steve huffed, but reached down to hold on to his condom as he rolled off to Bucky's left. Tony took a moment to stretch and get blood flowing to all his extremities before grabbing hold of his condom and rolling to Bucky's right.

“Wow.” Tony's thoughts were an absolute scattered mess. “Like, damn. Wow.” He huffed out a laugh. “I guess I have two boyfriends now. Lucky me.”


End file.
